


Go On Forever

by Lovelyb



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Continuation of 2nd epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I always go from smut to fluff sue me, Kate fits right in, Pall Mall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Bridgertons are so competitive over this it kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyb/pseuds/Lovelyb
Summary: All is fair in love and Pall Mall.Or a continuation of the first bit of Anthony and Kate's second epilogue.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Go On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a long time since I wrote anything and here I am. I've watched this series seven times and read all the books in a week. Such is my obsession. If you have read the books you know that the Bridgertons are very competitive about a game called Pall Mall. I could go on to explain more but the first part of their second epilogue is basically Anthony beating Kate to the lucky mallet and she tries to seduce it away from him. He teases her a bit (OMG) but doesn't take the bait- leaving her rather abruptly in the shed. But my mind went somewhere else...

Kate gasped as her husband pushed her back against the wall of the shed. He still had one hand cupping her breast- his fingers relentless as his mouth ravaged the other. She tried to hold back a moan of pleasure, to no avail. She sighed, her back arching to get closer to him.

She felt Anthony’s hum of approval against her skin and looked down. He was completely absorbed in his ministrations as he continued to knead one breast and practically inhale the other.

Kate’s focus was fading as she gripped his shoulders. She tried to recall how they had gotten here.

Ah...the mallet...

Her gaze flicked down to where it was still clutched in his other hand. She calculated before sliding her fingers through his hair, bringing him up to kiss him soundly. He reciprocated with enthusiasm, pressing against her so she could feel his arousal. She moved her hands to the fastenings of his trousers. He growled against her mouth, his free hand lifting her leg to hook around him. She took her time with the buttons, listening to his staggered breaths through their kisses as she brought one hand down to grip the mallet handle.

But one sweeping movement later and both their arms were stretched high, the mallet held above them in their grips. Anthony tutted at her with a sly grin. “Clever girl.” 

He looked down, at her hand in his pants and her leg hooked around him. He looked up, at their hands holding the mallet aloft. He looked at her, still grinning. “Quite the predicament.”

“Yes.” She grinned back at him wickedly. Buttons now undone, she reached in to grasp him, hard and hot, in her hand. He cursed, his free hand sliding further up until his twitching fingers found her center, wet and ready. Her head fell back against the wall with a groan. 

“Do you want it, Kate?” He swirled his thumb over her clit and Kate cried. “Yes!”

“How much do you want it?” His voice was wrecked, his mind lost to nothing but Kate in his arms and the feel of her hand around him.

She gasped, no longer knowing what they were speaking of and no longer caring. “So much.” She worked her hand over the velvet skin of his cock. “And you, my lord?” 

His pained “ _so fucking much_ “ was barely audible as she positioned him at her entrance.

They moaned in unison as he slid into her, their grip on the mallet straining. Hot breaths mingled together as he hooked her leg further up and she dug her nails into his shoulder. But it wasn’t enough. At this angle he could barely thrust forward. They needed more leverage. They needed to...they needed to...

“Let go, Kate.”

Her eyes flew up to their joined hands, still gripping the mallet before looking him in the eye.

 _“You_ let go.” Her voice was resolved even as he thrust forward again and she shuddered.

His nostrils flared in frustration, his pupils dilated with need. He crushed his mouth to hers. “Maddening woman,” He breathed raggedly against her lips, swiftly bringing their raised arms and the mallet back down to their sides. 

“Together?” A question and a plea. It broke her.

“Together.”

The mallet fell to the floor with a thud that neither heard, too lost in each other. Anthony, now with the use of two arms, lifted her off the floor, bracing her against the wall as he thrust forward and up again and again and again. Kate met him thrust for thrust and moan for moan as she gripped his shoulders, holding on for dear life as they rode out their passions. The coiling deep inside them burning and tightening more and more until...

“Yes! Yes...oh yes...Anthony, Anthony, _Anthony_...”

“Kate...oh _fuck_ , Kate...”

They held each other through their releases, kissing languidly until Anthony finally set her gently on the ground.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “God I love you.”

She brought her hands up to frame his face, kissing him again softly. “And I you.”

He hummed in appreciation, nuzzling her neck, lips sweeping her collar bone as he righted her bodice over her breasts and shoulders. With one last kiss he pushed off of her.

Kate remained where she was, watching as he pulled up his trousers. Her gaze flicked to the ground and she bit back a smirk. Straightening, she fluffed at her skirts and placed her hands on her hips. “We must look a fright.”

“Mmm.”

She inched to the right. “Still, a delightful afternoon.”

“Mmm.” He grinned devilishly at her before starting on his fastenings.

“But back to the matter at hand...”

“What?” Anthony looked up, only to see her cutting across the lawn, the doorway framing her escape. He looked down.

The mallet was gone.

He cursed. “You little... _Kate_!” and hands still on his buttons - he gave chase.

Kate laughed as she ran, clutching the mallet. She knew he’d be close behind. She looked over her shoulder, yelping when she realized he was already upon her. Anthony lunged, sending them toppling to the earth. They rolled and rolled on the soft grass, their laughter echoing around them until they came to a stop with him atop her, arms stretched above them as they held the handle.

“This seems rather familiar,” Kate breathed out through her laughter.

“Indeed,” Anthony murmured, bringing his lips down to graze her earlobe. “Surrender.”

She nipped at his jaw. “Never.”

He pushed back up, looking down at her bemusedly. “Shall this go on forever then?”

Kate smiled so brilliantly at him that his breath caught and his heart swelled when she replied, “Forever, my love.”

He smiled, brushing his lips against hers. “Forever.”

It amazed them both, even after all this time. Consuming as it was and yet, still comforting. 

Love.

And lucky mallet be damned, they’d have it no other way.


End file.
